


Love Bite

by orphan_account



Series: Leo and Dirk <3 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Boy x boy, Come Eating, Dom/sub, Face Sitting, Finger Fucking, Fingering, M/M, Oral Sex, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans character written by trans author, Vaginal Fingering, Vampire AU, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, bxb - Freeform, first person POV, love bite, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-31 06:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21094625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Trans characters written by trans author. I refer to the clit as dick for trans characters.My boyfriend came up with the basic story line of this so this is dedicated to him <3





	Love Bite

**Author's Note:**

> Trans characters written by trans author. I refer to the clit as dick for trans characters.  
My boyfriend came up with the basic story line of this so this is dedicated to him <3

“I heard there was a monster living in there,”

“A monster? What kind of monster?”

“Like- like a zombie!”

“A zombie? Griffin you HAVE to be kidding me.”

“I’m not! You know everyone who’s went there hasn’t come back, it’s cause they’re getting their brains ate!”

“We don’t  _ know  _ why they don’t come back, maybe a wolf in the woods ate them.”

“Like the werewolf that lives in the mansion!”

“Oh good god.”

“It’s the only reasonable explanation, Ann!”

Griffin and Ann had been arguing about this for an hour since I brought it up.

The mansion in the woods. During the day it seemed more or less abandoned, but during the night you can see lights inside shine through the curtains. It was a mystery who or what was inside. Anyone who dared to go past the gates or the manor didn’t return. But there was a burning curiosity in me. Especially after hearing arguments about what could be inside.

Sal interrupted the argument. 

“I bet it’s just some bat shit crazy old guy who lives alone and kills people who break in”

I don’t care how concerning that last comment was, I had decided I’m gonna go today.

“I’m gonna head home guys”

“Bye Dirk!!” Sal yelled a little too loud considering I was right next to her. Griffin waved while continuing to argue with Ann, and Ann didn’t even notice I was leaving.

With the small village we live in there was no reason to drive but it still took a bit to walk back home. I got home by sundown and changed into boots. The rest of my outfit was okay for the walk there. I had on a thin black shirt and jeans. I threw on a hoodie, got a flashlight, pocket knife and left.

I walk the stone path until I see the saw the thin walked path, it was hard to see especially in the dark, but I knew what I was looking for. I hear a crack of lightning and it starts pouring. I jog the rest of the path until I see the metal gates. There doesn’t seem to be any locks so I push the gate open and run to the lit up porch. 

I try my luck and the doors creaks as I slowly open it. A beautiful crystal chandelier lights the entrance. Two staircases lead to the second floor. In between the staircases is an open door. 

I walk through finding myself in what looks to be a living room. This definitely doesn’t look like a monster lives here, no zombies or werewolves could keep a house this nice. Although it still could very well be a crazy old guy. No more clues as to what's here is in the living room so I head back out to where the staircase are, planning on going upstairs. 

When I walk through the doors out of the living room and turn to the stairs I jump. I’m greeted with an equally shocked face (although he seems to have composed himself more). After a few seconds he smiles, before continuing the rest of the way down the stairs.

“Hello darling,” This guy is not old but may be creepy, but that doesn’t matter to me right now. He has his black wavy hair in a low ponytail, it looks about shoulder length. He wears a loose white button up with the top few buttons undone, with tighter black jeans. He's a couple inches taller than me but looking at his boots he must naturally be the same night if not shorter than me. He has green and blue earthy eyes, pale smooth skin with no blemished, i can’t help but wonder how soft his skin would feel on mine, and pink plush lips that I’m dying to touch with mine and- no I just met this man! He could still be a crazy murder man. “Darling?” Fuck, I completely forgot to respond, I just hope he didn’t ask any questions I didn’t hear.

“Hi” is all I can manage to get out. He walks closer, still a few feet away from me.

“Not to be intrusive, but I believe I have the right to know, who are you and why are you in my house?”

“I’m, uh, I’m Dirk, I was just, just on a walk and it started storming, I came here to wait for the storm to die down,” he stays silent, looking through the window then back at me, did he believe me?

“Well you’re shivering, let me take your jacket, I’ll throw it in the dryer.”

“Really? You aren’t mad? You aren’t gonna kick me out?” He laughs

“Of course not, why would I deny such a handsome house guest. Would you like something to eat? I was just going to eat” I stand in shock, not moving. Did he just call me handsome? 

He puts his hand out.

“Jacket, dear. And dinner?” I continue to stare, but take off my hoodie and hand it to him. I’m suddenly very aware how thin this shirt is and avert my eyes.

“Thank you, and yes, please.”

“Good, come then, follow me.”

He leads me up the stairs, through the first door I see. It’s a gorgeous dining room. The table itself is not huge, being about the size to fit four to six people, (understand seeing as I think he lives alone) but the rest of the room is overwhelming.

There is another crystal chandelier, similar to the one near the entrance, but this one is a bit smaller. There are three huge stained glass windows, they don’t have any particular design but they’re very pretty. The table has a red and gold cloth and candles in the center. I’m done studying the room and turn to look at, I still don’t know this guys name, I turn to look at the owner of the house I broke into. He’s looking at me, smiling, I blush and turn back to the table. 

“Take a seat, I’m going to put this in the dryer then I’ll be back to get us food.”

“Okay” I whisper, I hear him let out a low chuckle before walking out the door.

I sit down on a red plush seat. I can’t believe I’m here, I can’t believe I’m having dinner with this stranger, this stranger who’s house I broke into. This is crazy. I try to stay calm and continue to look around until he comes back.

“I’m back, darling,” I turn around and he’s holding a towel, “here, for your hair,” he throws it over and I start to dry my face and hair. I can hear him walk around my seat and when I look up he’s at a door I somehow didn’t notice, “I’m gonna get dinner, is pizza okay?”

“Yeah! That’s good”

“Okay good, because I already have that” he walks through the door. Then calls out “is wine okay, dear?” I could use some wine… 

“Yes. Thank you.” After a couple minutes he comes out with a cheese pizza, two plates, a bottle of red wine, and two wine glasses.

“Thank you again, so much”

“It’s my pleasure”

“Uh, I didn’t catch your name..”

“Oh! How rude of me, I am Leo,” he pours both of our glasses half full of wine, “is there anything else you’d like?”

“Do you have garlic bread?” He looks a bit taken aback by my question. Should I not have asked? “I’m sorry, it’s fine! Pizza is more than okay!”

“It’s okay darling, I am sorry, I have a bad allergy to garlic so I don’t have any in the house” 

“It’s fine! I was just wondering..”

I take a sip of wine, I big sip, almost emptying the glass.

“So why were you wandering around in the woods? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“Oh, uh, I just, i, i,” he laughs and drinks some of his own wine.

“Continue.”

“I, just wanted to take a walk, then the storm, and I,”

“I know it’s hard to get here, the path is pretty hidden, you sure are lucky you found me,”

“Heh, yeah..” I down the rest of my wine. He gets up to pour me another glass. He gets behind my chair and leans over my shoulder and slowly fills my glass. He puts the bottle down but stays leaning over me. I fidget my hands.

“It was pretty brave of you to walk into a strangers house you know..” he whispers directly into my ear. My breath hitches. He stands up straight, I think he’s gonna walk back to his seat but he pulls my seat back and stands in front of me, leaning so our faces are inches apart. “You weren’t just caught in the rain were you?” I shake my head. “Then why did you come here?” 

“My, my friends were, we were curious who lived here, so, so I came, to see if I could find out, I’m so sorry, I’m sorry, I just-”

“So are they coming too?”

“No! No, it’s just me, they don’t even know I’m here.”

“Good” he takes my face in his hand and kisses me. I moan into the kiss. He pulls back and smiles at me. I stand up, and grab his shirt to pull him back into the kiss.

Leo grabs my thighs and pulls me so that he’s holding me up in his lap. I back up in shock, I’m fairly thin but he still must be very thin to pick me up with such ease. When he starts walking I bury my face in his neck. He laughs.

The door out of the dining room is already open but when he gets to another door he adjusts me so that one hand is holding my ass and the other opens the door. We walk through and he kicks the door back shut. I’m placed onto a soft bed. He backs up to take his shirt off. I barely get a chance to take in the room, I’m too busy staring at Leo. He undoes the rest of the buttons on his shirt and takes his pony tail out and shakes his head. His hair is wavy shoulder length and gorgeous when down. His overall beauty is so overwhelming.

When he takes his shirt off all the way and flings it across the room I notice two red scars under his chest. He’s like me, my anxiety goes down a considerable amount knowing he’s trans too. 

“Like what you see, dear?”

“Yes” I moan

“Aw, how sweet,” he kneels on the bed and looks me up and down, “now let’s take a look at your gorgeous body.”

He says before pulling out a pocket knife from his pocket,  _ my  _ pocket knife. I don’t get a chance to care that he stole my blade before he cuts my shirt open. I gasp but without question take it off the rest of the way. He takes my torn shirt and throws it on the floor along with his, then puts the knife back in his pocket. 

“Beautiful..” he says. He kisses me again but only for a moment, then his kisses travel to my cheek, down my neck, landing on the muscle connecting my neck and shoulder. He kisses and licks that spot, I think he’s about to leave a hickey but I feel a much more obvious pain. It doesn’t last long as it’s replaced my overwhelming

pleasure, I moan,  _ loud _ .

I almost don’t question it but then I realize he’s bit me. I look down as he disconnects from my skin. There are too bleeding punctures in my skin, I look at him, his mouth hangs open and for the first time tonight I notice two sharp teeth. 

“You’re.. you’re a..”

“A vampire? Yes, I suppose I should have told you earlier, but I didn’t want to scare you off.” He smiles, “how did it feel?” I almost laugh, what a stupid question! He bit me of course it hurt… except, it didn’t.

“It felt… good.” I moan “Really, really, good.” He smiles, genuinely this time, not in a seductive or teasing kind of way, a genuine smile.

“Good, that means you’re  _ mine _ , now and forever.” He runs his hand up my chest and pinches my nipples.

“ _ Please _ ,” I moan loud.

“Please,  _ what _ , Dirk?”

“ _ Make me yours _ .” He laughs

“With pleasure, my darling.”

He moves his leg so that his knee is pressed against my crotch, his hands continue to play with my nipples, and his lips find a place back on mine. 

This kiss starts as the last ones did, soft. His tongue runs across my lower lip silently asking for permission, I open my mouth allowing his tongue to dominate the kiss. Which he does, he shoves his tongue into my mouth. When he’s about to leave my mouth I suck on his tongue. Leo moans this time. I move my hand and intwine my fingers into his hair. I pull his hair and push his face closer to mine.

Leo grinds his knee into my crotch, I pull his head back and moan loud. I grind down on his knee, with every roll of my hips I get more excited.

“Please please, Leo, I need you,” I beg

“Be more specific darling.”

“I need you to fuck me”

He pulls my pants and underwear down and all the way off. He starts rubbing his thumb in circular motions around my dick. I’m moaning out, I’m suddenly very thankful that his mansion is in the middle of the woods, if he had neighbors they could definitely hear me screaming for Leo.

“LEO, PLEASE, FUCK ME, I NEED YOU IN ME!”

He shoves his middle and ring finger knuckle deep inside me with ease.

“Fuck, you’re so tight,” he pulls his fingers almost all the way out before slamming back into me. I scream his name, begging for more.

“You’re such a needy slut,” He growls into my ear, “ _ my slut _ ” I nod my head. He fucks me faster. “Say it, tell me who you belong to.”

“You! I belong to you! I’m your slut!” He bites my neck again and adds a third finger. I moan, tears streaming down my face. He fucks me fast and hard until I’m on edge, ready to cum. 

“Please, Leo, can I cum?” He detaches from my neck.

“Yes dear, cum for me.” And with that I let go. When he pulls his fingers out from me they’re glistening with my fluids. He sticks his fingers in his mouth while keeping eye contact, licking them clean.

Leo lays down next to me. After I come down from my orgasm he turns to me.

“Sit on my face.”

“What?”

“Sit on my face,  _ now _ ” so I get up, and he grabs my legs and guides me so that I’m on his face, facing so that I can see his body.

I feel his tongue run up and down my dripping entrance. I start to whimper. A few times the tip of his tongue enters me but then comes right back out. I roll my hips down on his face. He grabs my thighs and helps me grind on him. He finally enters me completely. I scream out. He gently fucks me with his tongue.

It feels amazing but I’m dying to taste him too. I mean over and unbutton his pants and slide them down with his underwear, he squeezes my thighs in encouragement and starts tongue fucking me faster. I lean down the rest of the way and wrap my lips around his dick. He moans into me causing a lovely vibration that causes me to buck into his face. He continues eating me out and I swirl my tongue around his dick. 

After a couple minutes I start to get close and I can tell he’s getting close too. I start grinding on his face harder and sucking him off faster. He cums and I follow a couple seconds after him.

I move off him and lay beside him. He holds me close and I hold him back. He kisses the big mark on my neck.

“I love you.” I whisper.

“I love you too, my darling.” 

I smile and drift to sleep


End file.
